You May Dream
by el saintx
Summary: Happy Birthday Rippi! Cerita Spesial untuk memperingati ulang tahun Riho Iida - Seiyuu Love Live! yang paling nya nya nya ( Ultah Eli & Rin)


**YOU MAY DREAM!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _Love Live! School Idol Project_** is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010. All rights reserved.

Tagged: Supernatural, Friendship, Slice of Life, No Pair, Just Read A/N on below.

* * *

 **"RIIIIIN!"**

Gadis itu samar-samar mendengar suara teriakan pecah yang mengelilingi dirinya. Dia tidak mengerti darimana asal suara tersebut, satu-satunya hal yang dia ketahui pada saat ini adalah sebuah kegelapan.

 **"...RIN-CHAN!"**

Suara teriakan itu kembali terdengar semakin keras di telinganya. Secara perlahan-lahan gadis itu mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya berusaha untuk menggapai asal suara tersebut, namun meskipun demikian setiap kali dia berusaha untuk menggerakkan badannya seperti ada suatu tekanan yang sangat berat yang membelenggu kaki dan tangannya sehingga tidak bisa digerakkan.

Dia berusaha untuk membuka matanya, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Dia terus berusaha keras untuk melawan rasa sakit itu hingga pada akhirnya dia berhasil...

* * *

.

"Eeeemmmmhhh... Ada apa ini?" Tanya gadis itu lirih.

"AHH, SYUKURLAH... Akhirnya kamu sudah sadar, Rin!..." Ujar salah seorang gadis berambut coklat ginger yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis haru.

"Rin?... Maaf, kamu siapa yah?" Tanya Gadis berambut oranye pendek itu kebingungan dengan begitu banyak orang yang mengelilingi dirinya pada saat ini.

"Hah...?!"

'R-Rin-chan, kamu tidak ingat siapa aku?!" Tanya gadis bermata biru itu terbelalak melihat dirinya tajam-tajam.

Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Gadis bermata hijau-kuning itu memberikan gestur muka bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka

"Jadi, Apakah kalian ini Cosplayer?" Tanya Gadis bermuka kucing itu.

" **COSPLAYER?!"** Seru para gadis disana dengan muka penuh tanda tanya menatap dia.

.

Gadis itu lalu memalingkan mukanya ke samping kiri mencoba untuk mencari tahu apakah ada orang yang dia kenal.

"Ahh... _Nice Outfit!_ Kalian berdua cocok sekali sebagai Eli dan Honoka."

"Hah...? R-Rin-chan, K- kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Badanmu panas? Kepalamu pusing?!" Teriak Honoka dengan panik.

"Medis... Seseorang tolong panggilkan dokter! Kepalanya pasti terbentur cukup keras tadi."

"Moo... Tolong hentikan lelucon ini!... Ini tidak lucu!" Teriak 'Rin' yang kesal.

"Namaku bukan Rin-chan... Emm, iya aku memang Rin Hoshizora. Tapi namaku adalah Ri..."

.

"RIN-CHAN!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis lainnya berambut coklat pendek yang berlari untuk memeluknya dengan erat. "SYUKURLAH! KAMU SUDAH SADAR..."

.

"Hyaaaa...!"

 **"STOP! SUDAH CUKUP! TOLONG HENTIKAN INI!"** Gadis bermuka kucing itu mendorong Hanayo hingga terjatuh.

"M-maaf..." Kata 'Rin' dengan suara panik lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan mereka semua disana.

"Huft, baiklah semuanya..." Kata Eli sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalian sekarang kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Ini kan masih jam pelajaran. Biar aku yang pergi mencari Rin sekarang. Dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini."

"T-Tapi..." Kata Hanayo cemas.

"Tenanglah Hanayo, dia akan baik-baik saja..." Kata Honoka tersenyum kecil sambil memegang pundak Hanayo dari belakang.

.

* * *

.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...!"

"Ini sebenarnya dimana? Huh, Ada apa dengan para Cosplayer itu!"

Gadis berambut pendek itu baru saja keluar dari gedung dengan muka kebingungan seaakan berada ditempat yang asing. Dia memandang ke arah gedung tempat dia keluar dan melihat sebuah plakat besar yang terpasang di depannya.

"Hah... Ini sekolahan?!"

 **"RIN HOSHIZORA! MAU PERGI KEMANA KAMU! MAU BOLOS YAH?!"** Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian seperti seorang guru meneriakinya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Ehh... Ini sebenarnya ada dimana?!" Tanya 'Rin' bingung.

"Hoh? Memangnya kamu pikir kamu ada dimana sekarang? Ini adalah **SMA OTONOKIZAKA**... Emangnya ada tempat lain yang seperti ini di jepang?" Terang Guru tersebut.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kamu ikut sensei sekarang..." Guru itu menarik lengan gadis itu dengan sedikit memaksa sehingga dia mau tidak mau berjalan menyeret kaki.

"T-Tidak mungkin! Kyaaa... Lepaskan! Aku harus ke studio NHK sekarang... Grup kami akan segera perform di Music Japan!" Teriak 'Rin' dengan suara rancau.

"NHK? Music Japan? Bahahahaha... Kamu itu ngelindur yah nak?!" Tukas sensei itu mengacuhkan perkataannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku bukan anak SMA lagi... Umurku sekarang sudah 24 tahun! Namaku adalah Ri..."

"Ahh... RIN-CHAN!" Tiba-tiba datanglah Eli yang segera menghampiri guru tersebut.

"Maaf sensei, Tadi saat kami latihan, kepala Rin terbentur cukup keras mungkin dia sekarang sedang mengalami Amnesia." Jelas Eli.

"Amnesia? Hah?"

"Hmm... Jadi karena itu yah daritadi dia ngomong ngelatur. Ya sudah, kalau begitu Ayase-san, kamu tolong bawa Hoshizora-san ke ruang UKS sekarang yah." Kata Guru itu mempercayakan Rin kepadanya.

"Haaiikk... Terima kasih Sensei..."

.

* * *

.

 **Di Ruang UKS.**

 **.**

"Aduh, kepalaku pusing..."

'Rin' kini telah berbaring di ranjang UKS di bawah pengawasan Eli yang berada disampingnya.

"Nih, minum dulu..." Kata Eli seraya menyerahkan segelas air putih.

"T-Terima kasih..."

"Jadi ini beneran, aku sekarang ada di sekolah SMA Otonokizaka?"

"Yah.." Jawab Eli singkat.

"Jadi, aku sekarang ada di **Love Live!** Tapi... Ini mana mungkin?!" Ujar 'Rin' sambil memegang kepalanya dengan panik.

" **Love Live!**? Oh, maksudmu kompetisi idola sekolah yang saat ini kita ikuti?"

"Ehh, maksudmu kita masih belum memenangkannya?" Tanya 'Rin' heran.

"Hihihi... Kamu lagi ngelawak yah Rin? Kita kan baru saja lolos babak penyisihannya sekarang." Jawab Eli.

"Hah? Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?!"

"20 Oktober..."

"Hmm..." 'Rin' sedikit merenung setelah mendengar kata-kata Eli barusan.

"Apakah ada yang aneh?" Tanya Eli yang segera membuyarkan lamunan dia.

"Tidak, tapi jika benar kamu adalah Eli Ayase, maka besok adalah ulang tahunmu kan?"

"B-Benar..."

"Dan 6 hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku.." Gumam 'Rin' pelan.

"Ehh?" Eli menjadi bingung mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Rin-chan... Ulang tahunmu kan tanggal 1 November?"

"Ehh?..." Sontak 'Rin' menjadi kaget mendengar itu.

"Ya sudahlah lupakan... ha ha ha ha..."

.

"Emm... Kalau tidak salah pada waktu ini ada sebuah event "Akiba Halloween Street", dimana sebagai perwakilan School Idol di Love Live! maka μ's dan A-Rise berhak tampil sebagai perwakilan distrik Akihabara, lalu grup μ's meributkan cara untuk membuat Impact mereka sendiri." Kata 'Rin' mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sedang terjadi pada minggu ini.

"Ahh... jadi kamu masih ingat yah? Kamu bersama Honoka dan Nico menjadi perwakilan Muse yang diwawancarai oleh Reporter pada minggu kemarin"

"Ahh... **San-Baka** itu. Tentu saja aku ingat, itu kan ada di episode 6."

"Ehehehe, sepertinya aneh juga mendengar julukan 'San-Baka' dari kamu sendiri..." Kata Eli bingung. "Ehh, Episode 6? Apanya?"

"Ahh bukan apa-apa, jadi kalau begitu apakah itu berarti kita sudah melakukan itu..."

"Ehh?"

"Itu? Iya " _itu"_..."

"Adegan Idol Swap... Saat semua member muse bertukar sifat karakter dengan member lainnya." Jelas 'Rin'.

"Kalau tidak salah pada saat itu 'Rin' menjadi Maki, lalu kamu berubah menjadi... emm..."

"Hanayo..." Jawab Eli dengan malu-malu.

"Ahh, benar...!"

"Selain itu kita juga sudah banyak melakukan hal lainnya seperti memakai kostum aktivitas klub sekolah lainnya, lalu kita juga memakai baju rock n roll aneh itu.." Terang Eli lagi.

"Ihihihi... Parody Band KISS yah?..."

"Ehehehe... Dan setelah itu kita langsung dipanggil untuk datang ke kantor kepala sekolah" Sambung Eli dengan tertawa lebar.

"Kalau begitu.. Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa pingsan?" Tanya 'Rin'

"Tadi siang pada saat selesai makan siang di ruangan klub, kamu berlari menuruni tangga koridor lalu kamu jatuh dan pingsan..."

.

 _"Huft... Yah sudahlah... Ini pasti cuma mimpi... Meskipun ini aneh, tapi aku akan mengikutinya saja."_

 _._

"Hmm... Jadi kita masih belum menampilkan lagu itu yah?" Tanya 'Rin' lagi.

"Lagu? Ohh... Umi dan Maki sedang mengerjakannya aransemennya sekarang." Jawab Eli. "Judulnya... Umm... Umm..."

" **Dancing Star On Me.** " Jawab 'Rin' cepat.

"Ahh, BENAR...!"

"Aku harap kalian bisa menguasai lagunya dengan baik karena itu salah satu lagu terbaik dari Aki Hata.' Ujar 'Rin' sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aki Hata? Siapa?" Tanya Eli bingung.

"Umm... Maksudku Umi Sonoda.", 'Rin' yang panik segera merubah perkataaannya.

"Yah, kamu benar..."

.

 _"Kreeekkk"_ (pintu UKS terbuka)

.

"Aahh... Kalian disini!"

Tiba-tiba masuk dua orang gadis lainnya ke dalam ruang UKS itu.

"Maki-chan? Umi-chan?" Eli terkaget dengan kedatangan mereka berdua yang terlihat mendesak.

"Aransemen lagunya sudah selesai... Ayo, kita latihan sekarang!" Terang Umi dengan nafas terburu-buru. "Huh... Rin-chan kenapa?"

"Ahh, tapi maaf sepertinya kita tidak bisa sekarang." Jawab Eli dengan suara murung. 'Rin' yang mengetahui maksud perkataan Eli segera mengubah mimik wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"HAAAIIKK! Ayo kita latihan, Nyaaa..." Jawab gadis kucing itu dengan penuh semangat turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Rin? Kamu beneran tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Eli cemas.

"Oh, Rin sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Nyaaa..."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Di Atas Atap Sekolah**

"5...4...3...2...1~~"

.

Umi seperti biasanya memimpin _'physical training'_ sebelum memulai latihan rutin grup μ's. Oleha karena pada hari ini mereka akan mulai berlatih lagu yang baru maka Umi memberikan porsi latihan fisik yang sedikit lebih keras daripada biasanya. Latihan Neraka yang sudah dipastikan menguras fisik member μ's lainnya.

.

 **"Yak... Selesai!"** Kata Umi mengakhiri latihan tersebut.

.

"Hosh... Hosh..."

"Sudah kuduga Umi memang tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam melakukan phisycal training.." Kata Eli sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Bahkan Rin-chan yang biasanya semangat saja sampai tidak kuat untuk berdiri sekarang..."

"Nyaaa... Ini latihan neraka, Nyaaa!" Keluh 'Rin' yang tergelepar di lantai yang panas tersebut.

"Rin-chan, ada apa? Kok kamu tidak seperti biasanya?" Tanya Umi heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyaa...Pemanasannya sudah selesai kan? Jadi kapan kita latihan dance-nya?"

Mendengar perkataan 'Rin' barusan Umi menjadi ceria kembali dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mhhmm... Itu baru Rin yang aku kenal..."

.

"Tapi, Sebelumnya, mari kita tentukan dulu siapa yang menjadi center-nya.." Seru Umi.

"Hoehh, bukannya sudah jelas..." Teriak Rin.

"Aku...Aku saja yang menjadi Centernya!" Seru Nico bersemangat.

"Nico, kamu berisik..." Ketus Maki.

"Jadi, siapa yang harus menjadi Centernya?" Tanya Honoka

"Bagaimana kalau Honoka saja ?" Usul Kotori.

"Ehh... Aku lagi! Tidak... tidak... Itu terlalu melelahkan"

 _"Teman-teman..."_ Kata 'Rin' mencoba meraih perhatian

"Ahh, bagaimana kalau Umi saja!" Usul Honoka balik.

 **"Eeehhh... EEEHHH!"** Muka Umi menjadi merah padam mendengar itu.

 _"Teman-teman..."_ Kembali 'Rin' berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Pokoknya aku saja!" Kata Nico dengan keras kepala.

 **"TEMAN-TEMAN!"** 'Rin' yang tidak tahan akhirnya berteriak.

"Ehh?" Seluruh member disana akhirnya diam dan berfokus kepada 'Rin'.

.

"Dengarkan aku... Karena sejak kemarin kita telah membicarakan tentang ' _ **Impact** '_, maka untuk penampilan kali ini kita membutuhkan sosok center oleh gadis dengan _faktor lucky_ tertinggi.." Ujar 'Rin'.

"Karena itulah tidak ada pilihan lain, cuma ada satu orang di grup ini yang cocok..."

Tepat setelah 'Rin' selesai berucap, tiba-tiba angin menjadi hening dan awan menghalangi sang surya untuk bersinar. Kondisi yang teduh untuk mendengarkan sang alam untuk berbicara.

"Hmm... Benar juga kata-katamu.. Kalau untuk urusan _faktor lucky_ , di grup ini cuma ada satu orang saja yang cocok.." Kata Honoka menganggukan kepalanya. Para gadis disana juga turut mengamini perkataan Honoka barusan. Dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, semua gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada satu orang.

"Dan dia adalah..." 'Rin'melanjutkan perkataannya.

Telunjuk tangan segera diangkat untuk menunjuk satu orang. Bertepatan dengan itu tiba-tiba datanglah hembusan angin kencang dari belakangnya untuk mengarah kepada orang itu.

 **"Nozomi-chan, kamulah orang yang cocok!"** Kata Rin dengan suara yang mantap. Bertepatan dengan itu, langit berawan lalu kembali terbuka ketika gadis tarot abal-abal itu selesai ditunjuk.

 **"Nani? Watashi?! EEEHHHH!"** Teriak Nozomi yang langsung terkejut mendengar itu.

"Yosh, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan...!" Kata Honoka riang.

"Heh? Ke-ke-kenapa bisa begini!"

"Nozomi-chan! Kamu pasti bisa! Sebagai leader dan anggota Lily White aku juga setuju dengan perkataan Rin-chan!" Ujar Umi dengan tatapan serius sambil memegang pundak senpainya itu.

"Huft... Baiklah, aku mengerti...!" Kata Nozomi pelan karena tidak kuasa menolaknya. Tepuk tangan dari seluruh member lainnya juga mengiringi peresmian center baru grup itu.

"Syukurlah..." Gumam Eli pelan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... yah, kan Eli...?" Ucap 'Rin' sambil tersenyum memandang kakak kelasnya yang seperempat bule itu.

"A-a-apa maksudmu itu Rin?!" Tanya Eli dengan suara gagap dan muka memerah.

"Yosh... ayo kita mulai latihannya sekarang-Nyaa!" Kata 'Rin' sambil mengabaikan pertanyaan Eli barusan.

.

* * *

.

"Kerja bagus semuanya..." Kata Umi mengakhiri latihan hari ini.

"Wah, ternyata agak rumit juga yah gerakannya..." Kata Nozomi sambil menegak air minum botolnya

"Hmm... tapi aku heran dengan Rin-chan, sepertinya kamu sudah menguasai lagu ini."

"Hehehe..." Gumam Rin pelan. _"Yah, gimana enggak aku kan sudah latihan lagu ini sampai 3 bulan."_

"Rin-chan? Kok bengong?" Tegur Hanayo yang berada disampingnya.

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa kok, Shika... Ehh, Hanayo... Ehh, Kayo-chin" Jawab 'Rin' panik.

"Ehmm, Kamu lapar yah?" Tanya Hanayo dengan tersenyum kecil

"E-ehh... Iya-Nyaa.." Jawabnya lagi dengan gugup.

Gadis kucing itu lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Gadis Nasi tersebut seraya berbisik. "Umm, Hanayo... Selesai sekolah, Aku minta tolong nanti antarkan aku pulang ke rumah yah?"

"Emm... Tentu... Jadi, Rin-chan kamu nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Hanayo, Kenapa kamu tanyakan itu? Bukannya sudah jelas..." Kata Maki disusul anggukan kepala anggota muse lainnya.

"Umm... mungkin aku akan makan Belut atau Kare." Jawab 'Rin'. "...atau mungkin aku akan pesan masakan china."

Mendengar itu sontak member μ's lainnya menjadi terheran-heran.

"Ehhh? Rin-chan... Kamu tidak makan Mie Ramen?" Tanya Hanayo.

"E-e-ehh... Aku lagi Diet Ramen... I-iya, aku lagi diet ramen minggu ini!" Jawabnya gugup.

"Ooohh..."

.

* * *

.

 **Di Rumah Rin**

 **.**

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya..." Ujar gadis itu meninggalkan meja makan dan beralih ke dalam kamarnya.

"Rin-chan, kamu tidak mandi nak?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi, Ma..."

"Huft... Jadi ini yah kamarnya Rin-chan?" Gumam gadis itu sambil melihat ke cermin.

"Hei, Gadis kucing... Kamu itu _kawaii_... Kata siapa kamu itu tidak cantik?" Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh.. Mooo... Jadi, Bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali ke dunia nyata?"Gadis itu merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur.

"Au ahh, mandi dulu dah..."

.

* * *

.

 **Esok Harinya di Sekolah**

 **.**

"Selamat ulang tahun Eli-chan...!"

"T-Te-terima kasih..." Kata Eli yang tersipu malu melihat sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dibawakan oleh semua member muse. Mereka mengadakan pesta kejutan untuk Eli di ruangan klub mereka, hampir semua member ada disana, kecuali satu orang.

"Rin-chan?" Seru Eli yang melihat Rin sendirian berada di atas atap sekolah.

"Ahh... Selamat ulang tahun Eli..." Kata 'Rin'.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat membawakan hadiah untukmu."

"Ahh, itu bukan masalah..." Kata Eli singkat.

"Umm... Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan sebuah cerita menarik tentang kalian untuk episode selanjutnya.." Ucap Rin.

"Ehh.. Maksudmu..?"

Lalu Rin menceritakan kepada Eli mengenai inti cerita selanjutnya yang ada di episode 7. Oleh karena ini spoiler, jadi ngapain aku harus repot-repot nulisnya, pastikan kalian menontonnya juga!

.

"Ehhh... Bohong ahhh...!" Teriak Eli yang terkejut.

"Maksudmu, N-n-nozomi?!"

"Bercanda... :p" Tiba-tiba 'Rin' segera berlari meninggalkan kakak kelasnya yang berdiri bengong itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi, serius... Jangan lupa untuk mentraktir dia makan kue parfait sepulang sekolah!."

"Rin-chan...!" Tiba-tiba dirinya dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Honoka yang telah berada di depan pintu di susul member lainnya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ehh...?!"

 **"PLOKKK!"** (sebuah cake mendarat di depan wajah manis gadis kucing itu)

.

"Mou, Kamu itu yah, daritadi ngelamun terus... Awas, kesambet lho..." Kata Honoka agak jengkel.

"Moo... Honoka-chan. Kamu keterlaluan...!" Kata 'Rin' yang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Yuk, ngumpul sama teman lainnya..." Leader μ's itu lalu menggandeng tangan 'Rin' sambil membawanya ke ruangan pesta kembali.

"Umm..."

.

* * *

.

 _ **"Mereka semua itu begitu hangat... Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka benar-benar menyayangi teman-temannya."** _ Gadis itu bergumam didalam hatinya.

 ** _"Ahh... Perasaan ini..."_  
**

* * *

Bersamaan dengan itu, Tiba-tiba dia teringat oleh kenangan yang pernah dia alami di masa lalu.

.

 _"...Seandainya aku bisa hidup di dunia Love Live! pasti akan lebih menyenangkan yah?!"_

 _"Rippi, kamu tuh kayak anak kecil deh..." Ujar gadis lainnya yang berambut panjang._

 _"Hiihihi... Mimo-chan, Yah maklumlah, Dia itu kan memang yang paling muda disini." Sambung gadis berambut coklat pendek yang berada disampingnya.  
"Moo... kalian semua itu yang ketuaan! Udah deh, Berhenti menggodaku!"_

 _"Hahahaha..."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **"Yappari, aku memang menyukai Love Live!, aku menyukai μ's, aku menyukai Rin-chan..."** _ Gumam gadis itu didalam hatinya, tanpa disadari matanya kini berkaca-berkaca penuh dengan perasaan haru.

.

 **"Rin-chan! AWAS!"** Teriak Honoka panik

.

Tiba-tiba 'Rin' yang tidak hati-hati tersenggol dan jatuh terpeleset dari tangga itu dengan keras.

 **.**

 **BAMMM!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"...Rippi?! Rippi!"_ Terdengar suara gadis lainnya yang mencoba untuk membangunkan dia. _"Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur...!"_

"Emmhhh... Hanayo..?" Kata gadis itu setengah sadar.

"Ehh...Hanayo? Aku Shikako!" Sontak gadis yang membangunkannya terkejut.

 **"Ehh... EHH!"** Rippi berteriak keras saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Moo... Rippi kamu pasti ketiduran lagi yah abis main LLSIF?!" Kata gadis lainnya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan make up.

"Hihihi... sampe segitunya pengen UR.. sampe kebawa mimpi segala!"

"Sora-chan!" Seru Rippi.

"Ya udah.. Yuk kita cabut!" Ajak Shikako dan Sora.

"Ehh... kemana?" Tanya gadis berambut pendek itu kebingungan.

"Udah deh, ikut aja!"

.

Mereka bertiga lalu pergi memasuki sebuah mobil, namun sebelum itu mereka berdua telah menutup mata Rippi sehingga dia tidak bisa mengetahui kemana mereka akan pergi.

Setelah mereka sampai di lokasi tujuan mereka lalu membuka penutup mata Rippi. Lalu...

.

 **"DORRR... DAAARRR... DEEERRR... DOORRR...!"** (suara petasan terompet)

.

"Kyaaaa...!"

 **"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOOOUUU... RIPPI!"** Seru para seiyuu muse lainnya yang telah berkumpul di tempat itu.

"Huh? Kalian semua? Terima kasih banyak!" Rippi hanya bisa bengong melihat itu semua.

"Tapi, memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 24 Oktober..." Jawab Kussun.

"Yah, jadi belum dong!" Protes Rippi.

"Kami memang sengaja merayakannya lebih awal, karena besok kamu kan ada event fan club di Tokyo.." Jelas Emitsun.

"Kalian semua... TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!"

.

-Selesai-

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Saya sebetulnya gak punya ide buat nulis ini.. tapi gimanapun juga sebagai fans Rippi, Seiyuu Love Live! paling Nya~ Nya~ Nya~ di Love Live!. Jadi, aku harus menuliskan sesuatu tentang dia.. Dan sengaja digabungin ama ulang tahun Eli kemarin dan Rin (21 Oct) yang sebentar lagi (1 Nov).

Tentang judulnya, berawal dari misheard lirik lagu "Oh, Love and Peace", selama ini saya kira itu ngomongin 'Yume Dream', lho... Lol

Btw, sepertinya ini cerita pertamaku yang melibatkan anak kelas 1. Lol lagi

Gak berharap ama komen bagus... Well, beneran deh kalo misalnya bisa disimpulin cuma ada satu hastag untuk cerita ini #WTF_Im_Writting_About XD

-sekian-


End file.
